


The serpent in his garden

by hearteating



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Corruption, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: James may be in Damien's inner circle, but that doesn't mean he has faith.A walk with Damien changes that.





	The serpent in his garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).



> Happy Smut Swap! I hope you enjoy this.

It's been a month since Damien's ascension. The world doesn't seem so very different; not on the surface. Rutledge and Lyon made sure he'd have an army to command, but Damien wants more than men bought and paid for-- he wants loyalty, devotion, faith. And so he is building his church, seeking out the powerful and the weak alike to give them the good news: the Beast is here, and his power is more than you can imagine; bend the knee, and you will be saved.

Rutledge, his first apostle, serves as herald, bringing news of Damien's works and unholy divinity to those he wishes her to. It is a noble position, and one that ensures she is rarely by his side. It suits Damien more than it suits Rutledge, but how could she turn down such an honor? How could she say no to Damien?

At Damien's left stands Simone, his first true miracle. To his right stands Amani, his second. They are rarely far from Damien, following him wherever he goes. They aren't quite the same as before he raised them from the dead, but the differences aren't obvious, if you overlook how untroubled they are by Damien embracing his destiny. There's a hunger to them now that wasn't there before.

And there is James. James was there the night of Damien's ascension; he witnessed Simone's resurrection; he bent the knee. But does he have faith? Yes, he believes Damien is the Beast; yes, he has seen things beyond his understanding. When he knelt, it was in part at awe at Damien's miracle and part because there was a part of his brain that demanded he do so, but it was also because he wanted to live, and he didn't see a way for him to do that without appearing to submit.

James knows Damien doesn't trust him, though neither of them says anything about it. James moves in with the rest of the apostles, telling Patrick he's working through some stuff and not to worry, everything's going to be fine. He can't bring himself to break it off, or argue that Patrick and Jacob will be safer with him gone. No one is safe now. But at least with him here and them away, he doesn't have to see them held hostage.

It's not like he's alone. Damien's given him a gift, of sorts-- a stocky Rottweiler James calls Cerberus, who watches his every move. None of the other apostles have a dog, but James isn't stupid enough to think he's favored in any way. He plays it safe, and doesn't give Cerberus or Damien any reason to punish him. And he hopes he can get out before he becomes like the rest of them.

 

James can't sleep. He's tried all his usual tricks, but he knows that some nights aren't meant for sleeping. He gets up. Maybe he'll wander around the garden; the fresh air might do some good. 

He's just walking past Damien's room when the door opens, and there stands the man himself, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. James looks away from the sight of Damien's bare chest and sees Amani sprawled in the middle of the king bed at the center of the room. The moonlight catches the naked lines of his body and James looks back at Damien, who smirks.

“Looking for something, Detective Shay?”

“Can't sleep,” James replies. “Thought I'd take a walk.” Cerberus leans heavy against his leg, gazing adoringly at Damien, yet reluctant to move any closer.

Damien looks at James.

“I'll join you,” he says, and heads down the stairs. James sighs and follows him. With Damien's back to him, he can't help but notice the scratches and bite marks across Damien's back and shoulders. The scratches aren't much of a surprise, considering, but some of those bites look _deep_. James files that away.

“Admiring the view?” Damien asks. He doesn't turn around, but James knows he's smiling. He scowls.

“I'm a detective; it's my job to notice things,” he replies. “And those love bites are pretty damn obvious.”

“Thinking about adding a few of your own?”

Damn him. James hadn't been, but it's been weeks since he's had sex, and the sight of Amani, naked and exhausted in Damien's bed, is fresh in his mind. And Damien, despite being the actual spawn of Satan, is also well-muscled and arrogant and very much James' type when he was younger and had less sense. He can't help imagining scraping his teeth down Damien's spine, or digging his nails into his lower back. The thought is gone nearly as quickly as it came, but he feels a little warmer.

“Don't think your dog would approve,” says James dryly. It's not much of a joke, but he tries a laugh anyway.

Damien stops at the back door. For a moment, James can see his face reflected in the glass, handsome and calculating, and then Damien slides it open and steps out into the cool night. He turns and looks past James.

“Stay,” he says, and Cerberus whines. James meets Damien's eyes. He doesn't have a good feeling about this; he doesn't trust Damien; he doesn't trust himself, not tonight.

He steps outside.

 

They don't talk their first loop around the garden. It's almost nice; the air is cool and the sounds of nighttime are familiar after years on the night shift. James doesn't look at Damien, but he can't help but be aware of him at his side, bare-chested and golden and dangerous. 

Damien stops and turns to him.

“Things are changing,” he says.

“They are,” acknowledges James, wary. There hasn't been fire raining from the sky or great wars, but he watches the news. It's still early in the game, and the tide is shifting in favor of the Beast.

“You're part of my army now. You'll do as I say.”

There's a pause, and James nods. He can't bring himself to voice the promise, but to keep Patrick and Jacob safe, he knows he'll do almost anything Damien asks. He's seen people do terrible things for Damien, overwhelmed by some sick love at the sight of him. James has never felt that love, but he fears it. He doesn't want to lose himself like that.

“So if I need you to drop a case, or drop something off, or make an arrest?” Damien asks, raising an eyebrow. He's pushing James, being an asshole, but knowing that doesn't make it sting any less. James was a good cop before he met Damien. He takes a deep breath and meets Damien's eye.

“I'm your man,” he replies.

“If I ask you to desecrate a church or detonate a bomb or kidnap someone?”

James grits his teeth.

“I'll do it.”

“And if I tell you to fuck me?”

James chokes on nothing.

“This is all hypothetical, right?” he asks, feeling too warm in the cool night air.

After, James won't be able to remember what it was Damien said. He vaguely thinks he'll be upset and furious about what happened, after. But _after_ isn't _now_ , and now he's sprawled in the grass, his sweats pulled partway down his thighs, and Damien Thorn, the Beast, is sucking his dick.

His mouth is hot and so are his hands on James' hips. James wasn't hard when Damien started, but he is now, and he tries to thrust up to fuck deeper into Damien's mouth. His hands hover over Damien's head for a moment before dropping to his side; he rips up fistfuls of grass as Damien pulls back and presses his tongue right under the head of his dick.

“You want to grab my hair?” Damien asks, his breath warm against James' erection. “Do it.”

James groans as he obeys. All his misgivings and distrust have been pushed down, overcome by lust and Damien Damien _Damien_. He thrusts again and Damien swallows him down. His mouth his hot and wet and when James' cock hits the back of his throat he just swallows it deeper, taking it all the way down. James gasps, his fingers clenching in Damien's hair. He's torn between wanting to keep Damien there and to pull him back so he can thrust into his mouth all over again.

He fucks Damien's mouth, swearing every time Damien takes him down his throat. James isn't young anymore, he lasts longer than a few minutes and he doesn't come without warning, but his body doesn't seem to care. It's hardly any time at all before he tenses and comes with a loud, drawn out groan. Damien swallows around him and pulls back. The moonlight catches the side of his face, and James can see where some come has escaped. Damien wipes his mouth and smiles triumphantly down at James.

Far from feeling tired or sated, James feels energized. He surges up and pushes Damien back to the ground. Hungrily, he mouths over Damien's chest and stomach, down to where Damien's erection strains against his tight cotton underwear. He rubs his face briefly against it before pulling down Damien's briefs.

James briefly thinks he shouldn't be doing this, that there are a thousand reasons he shouldn't, but Damien's dick twitches against his mouth and he forgets. He licks around the head, savoring the taste and texture, before taking Damien into his mouth. Above him, Damien moans, and a spark of pride kindles in James' chest.

James has never been able to deep throat, and he doesn't bother trying; instead, he focuses on what he knows feels good. He presses his tongue just under the head and sucks, bringing a hand up to wrap around the rest of Damien's erection. He sets a steady pace back and forth, making sure not to let his jaw tighten.

He looks up to see Damien staring down at him, his eyes dark and bottomless. It's thrilling, and James can't look away. Slowly, Damien reaches up to tangle his hands in James' hair; he thrusts up into James' mouth, definite, but not trying to choke. James loosens his grip on Damien's cock and lets him move, slowly and steadily. Damien is beautiful like this, and his eyes never leave James', and it is both forever and no time at all before he arches his back and comes with a quiet cry. His hands tighten in James' hair, keeping him still, but James has no desire to move away. He welcomes the bitter, salty taste and swallows it all down, feeling transformed by the action. Blessed.

“Nice job, Detective,” Damien says.

“It's for you, Damien,” replies James, mind warm and fuzzy. “It's all for you.”


End file.
